The Satedan Warrior and the Quinapi Maiden
by allusia16
Summary: Nehara is of an extinct raise and the wife of a Wraith. She is unfrozen by Sheppard and his crew. She is left in Ronon's care to teach her to be more civilized since their race's have more in common. Ronon can't get over Nehara's past love, but he would do everything in his power to make her his.
1. Chapter 1

1

All I remember is us, our hands black and green combined, Coel the Wraith.

_"You must leave this ship before you are seen as an accessory." He hissed._

_"I am an accessory. You are my husband and I will not leave you to be killed alone." I said back. He shook his head hiding his golden eyes from my blue ones._

_"Nehara… I thank the existence of time and space for bringing me to you and you to me. But you are innocent," he hissed slowly caressing my cheek," And I am guilty." I closed my eyes feeling tears fall down my cheeks._

_"My god has blessed the broken road that led to you." I whimpered. He closed his eyes and looked down already feeling pain._

_"You must go." he said. I nodded accepting his words finally._

_"You are Wraith." I said. He placed my hand against his cheek as if savoring my flesh. He sighed slowly his clean white teeth in view._

_"And you…are Quinapi." he said…_

I felt my lungs start to take in air, they expanded and it hurt. I had been frozen by a machine from the Wraith's ship and now… I breathe.

Author's Notes

So this is my first SG ATL I thought it would be a good idea to try it out on Fanfic since I will be working on an actual space novel project so enjoy. I know the Wraiths are suppose to be bad but not in this fanfic. This is just the beginning I have more to put up soon if they story is turning out good by chapter 3

Also Quinapi sounds like Ken-a-pay


	2. Chapter 2

2

I heard a lot of beeping and it made my brain hurt even more. There were figures standing over me. They were blurs at first until I began to hear voices. Slowly the figures were clear and two white men stood over me. I was somewhat alert, and I tried to struggle before feeling my arms were cuffed to the… bed bars.

"It's okay just breathe…breathe." An accented voice said. I looked up at him already frowning and growling. I began to shake and struggle.

"No no no it's okay-" the other voice said, but I had already started screaming. I began to thrash about and scream louder. Now other people started to crowd me, women in different colored clothes. They started to crowd me. I screamed louder and continued to move left and right and left and right. Already the bed I was on started to tilt before finally falling over. I was in darkness once more. When I awoke the setting was calm. I looked around to see I was in a bed. It was warm and comfortable. There were burgundy walls and painting of the forest. This room was very soothing.

"Are you calm now?" a gruff voice asked. I looked towards a door to see a large yet slim tan man. He had long dread locks and a small mustache and beard combo. I sat up again and this time I was not restrained. Burgundy colored sheets with a thin white sheet were on my body. I closed my eyes before looking at him.

"Who are you?" I asked firmly. His arms were crossed and I noticed a large tattoo on his wrist.

"Ronon Dex. Do you know who you are?" he asked. I looked up at him and frowned.

"I am Nehara." I replied. "How did I get her I was frozen." He remained in his spot watching me closely.

"We discovered your body in a cryogenic pod on a stranded Wraith ship." he said. I winced at his words, the memories flooding back into my mind.

"Were there any others, survivors?" I asked. He shook his head with a look of satisfaction.

"No just the remains of dead Wraiths." he said. My face tensed up and I looked away from him. I had to hold back my emotions or else they would have power over me. "Did you have a loved one on the ship?" I made no move to acknowledge his question.

"It does not matter." I said. "Where am I?"

"Stargate Atlantis." he replied. I looked at him.

"What are those words?" I asked. He arched a brow and looked around the room.

"It's a base… like a center where people come to work and help people out over the galaxy." he explained. I arched my brow looking him over.

"You're a sateden." I said. He looked stunned.

"How did you…?" he asked, but before he could finish his words, the door opened and a white man came in with black scruffy hair. He wore all black attire. A tan woman was behind him. She was not human like the white man.

"Hello. Glad to see you are awake and moving around. I see you met Ronon-"

"Who are you?" I asked sharply.

"Let him speak." I heard Ronon growled. I whipped my head at him.

"Who are you to command me?" I hissed. Ronon frowned and growled more.

"Hey hey hey!" the white man said. "Glad you are making friends Ronon… I am Colonel John Sheppard and this is Teyla." The bronze skinned woman bowed her head at me.

"What is your name?" she asked kindly. I wasn't sure if I trusted her.

"My name is Nehara…Nehara Nylosha." I said. I saw the woman's body tense and she gasped.

"You are not serious." She said. John looked at her.

"What?" he asked. I arched a brow.

"Yes I am." I said. She moved closer to me.

"Your people are an ancient race… The Quinapi. You are a priestess a healer." she said. My eyes widened as she knew of my people.

"Yes I am." I replied. Teyla nodded.

"There have been many tales about your people." she said. I tilted my head in confusion.

"You said they are an anciet people?" I asked her and I saw her face sadden.

"The race was wiped out long ago." she said. My eyes widened and my body froze. Now it was all coming back to me; the blasting, the fighting, the dying. My husband. Coel. I closed my eyes tight.

"I am the only one…" I assumed. John came closer to me.

"We found you in a cryocell on a Wraith's ship. Do you remember why you were there?" he asked. I was looking down at my lap as he spoke. I nodded.

"I was trying to convince my husband to come with me to safety, the ship-"

"The wraith ship?" Teyla asked. I nodded.

"It was going to explode after an enemy ship had fired its strongest weapons. My husband wouldn't come with me. So I was ceased by the enemy and pushed into a cryogenic cell. I am guess I didn't get too far if the ship was destroyed. Someone much stronger must have come along." I said slowly. "I never saw my husband again."

"That is terrible. Did you not have any allies to aid you?" she asked. My mind seemed to work even faster now, my memories flooding back over me.

"Yes." I said slowly looking up at the satedan. "We called on your people to help us. Barbarians they were, but they formed an alliance with us. When they needed us we came, but when we needed them they ran like cowards!"

Now I was screaming and Ronon's eyes widened with shock.


End file.
